Der Kronzeuge
by ReneeLover
Summary: Bug bekommt Schwierigkeiten, nachdem er von einem Beweisstück genascht hat GarretRenee, 3. Staffel, Nigel, Bug.


TITEL: Der Kronzeuge  
TEIL: 1/1  
FSK: ab 12  
GENRE: Allgemein  
CHARACTERS/PAIRING: Garret/Renee, Nigel, Bug, etwas Jordan und Woody  
SPOILER: keine, spielt etwa zeitlich nach 3.01  
INHALT: Bug bringt sich in Schwierigkeiten, nachdem er ungefragt von einem „Beweismittel" naschte...  
DISCLAIMER: Alles CJ-related gehört natürlich Tim Kring & Co. Ich bin nur Trittbrettfahrer.  
BEMERKUNG: Die Geschichte entstand auf ein Challenge hin, das im Forum von www.crossingjordan.de.vu ausgestellt wurde. Die vorgegebene Wortzahl hat mich ein wenig gezwungen meine sonst ausschweifenden Beschreibungen zu kürzen.. hoffe trotzdem, dass es den einen oder anderen gut unterhält...

**----**

**Leichenhalle**

"Es war zehn Uhr, als sie anrief", murmelte Jordan nachdenklich mit dem Blick auf die Akte, die sie gerade vom Fußende einer Bahre aufgenommen hatte.

Nach einer Unterschrift, für die Abholung der Leiche zur Autopsie, reicht sie sie an Woody weiter. Dieser schüttelte gerade fluchend seinen durchnässten Mantel aus und hinterließ kleine Wasserspritzer auf Jordans Hose. „Du siehst aus wie ein nasser Pudel," grinste Jordan mit Blick auf Woodys völlig zerzaustes Haar. Ein Ergebnis von zu viel Eitelkeit und noch mehr Haargel. Bei dem Regenwetter von Boston keine gute Idee.

„Na danke für das süße Kompliment," grinste Woody breit und versuchte mit einer Hand seiner Haare Herr zu werden und griff mit der anderen nach der Akte. „Ich weiß, dass sie um zehn Uhr morgens die Zentrale anrief, um ihren Notruf abzusetzen. Nur verstehe ich nicht wieso sie dann nicht zu Hause war, als die Kollegen vorbeikamen und was genau passiert ist, dass man sie fast acht Stunden später in dieser Hintergasse fand."

„Tja, dass ist ja wohl dann meine Aufgabe herauszufinden," Jordan griff nach einem Paar Handschuhe und streifte sie sich mit einem leisen Schnalzgeräusch über. „Wenn du helfen willst... Skalpell bitte..."

----

**Zur selben Zeit**

Dicke Regentropfen fielen noch immer in einem undurchsichtigen Vorhang über Boston, ein grauer Schleier hing zwischen der Skyline und über dem Atlantik.

Der Frühverkehr pflügte durch tiefe Pfützen, während im neunten Stock des Commonwealth – Gebäudes die Fahrstuhltür aufglitt und eine triefend nasse Staatsanwältin aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg. Mit einem wütenden Ausdruck im Gesicht rauschte sie durch die Lobby und hinterließ eine kleine Wasserspur auf dem Linoleumboden. Ungeachtet der irritierten und neugierigen Blicke steuerte Renee direkt Garrets Büro an, riss die Tür auf und stürmte hinein.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen, ließ sie sich erschöpft dagegen sinken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. So ein bisschen zur Ruhe gekommen, stieß sie sich wieder ab, ignorierte Garrets erstaunten Blick und steuerte direkt seinen Garderobenständer an. Dort riss sie ihren Regenschirm heraus und sah Garret vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich wusste, dass das hier gestern keine gute Idee war", seufzend schüttelte sie ihren nassen Mantel aus und schlüpfte dann aus ihm heraus. Während sie ihn an einen freien Haken hängte, folgte ihr Garrets amüsierter Blick. Gestern.. ja.. irgendwie waren sie ziemlich hastig aufgebrochen, als ihnen klar wurde, dass sie das Essen im Büro auch überspringen konnten. „Ich hab' den hier doch glatt vergessen. Das Ergebnis sieht man ja wohl."

„Und ich schätze, der kommt jetzt sowieso ein wenig zu spät," grinste Garret und zog seine Lesebrille herunter, um aufzustehen.

„Durchaus. Irgend so ein bescheuerter Motorradfahrer hat euren Parkplatz mit einer Rennstrecke verwechselt," seufzte Renee und ließ sich auf Garrets Sofa sinken.

„Und...," Garret schmunzelte und nahm neben ihr Platz, „gibt es etwa etwas zu bereuen?"

„Oh ja, hast du eine Ahnung was diese Frisur kostet?"," Renee fuhr sich durch die nassen Haare. „Oder dieser Kamelhaarmantel..."

„Die Frage war durchaus ernst gestellt," Garrets Schmunzeln wurde zu einem amüsierten Grinsen und er drehte sich im Sofa ein wenig, um sie genauer anzusehen. Renee wandte ihm mit einem wissenden Lächeln den Kopf zu, während Garret fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog und dabei etwas näher zu ihr aufrutschte. Vorsichtig und sanft wischte er ihr einen Regentropfen von der Stirn, der sich aus ihrem nassen Haar einen Weg gebahnt hatte.

„Meinst du das Essen oder.."

„Das auch," Garrets Kopf beugte sich ein wenig weiter nach vorne und nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten seine Lippen von ihren. Sie sahen sich beide mit einem kleinen, fast schon verlegenen Lächeln an, während sich ihre Lippen wieder näher kamen.

„Mhm... ich erinnere mich," Renee nickte und kam Garret dann schließlich entgegen, ließ ihre Lippen sanft auf seine treffen und zog sich wieder zurück. „Du meinst das hier? Hmm... wo ist denn nur mein sonst so angespannter, verkrampfter Patho..."

„Störe ich?", Nigels Stimme machte dem kleinen Büroflirt ein schnelles Ende und sowohl Garret, als auch Renee sahen ertappt und schuldig zur Tür, wo der Brite grinsen in seiner nassen Motorradkluft stand. Unter seinen Stiefeln bildete sich bereits eine kleine Wasserlache. Nigel klemmte sich gerade den Helm unter den Arm und konnte sich das Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen, bis sein Blick auf die nasse Staatsanwältin fiel. Mit dem Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens fielen ihm so viele Dinge ein, die soooo viel dringender zu erledigen waren, als den Chef um einen freien Tag zu bitten. „Uhm.. ich glaube ich komme doch lieber später, Dr. M. Nicht so wichtig," winkte Nigel ab und war auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Renee hatte nur die Augen geschlossen und leise gestöhnt. „Du solltest Verhaltensregeln herausgeben. Wenigstens für das Parkdeck bei Regen und ganz besonders auf der Höhe meines reservierten Parkplatzes."

Garrets Schmunzeln war wieder da, als er sich ihr wieder zuwendete. „Mhm.. mal sehen.. wo waren wir gerade stehen geblieben?" Doch dieses Mal ließ ihn Renee erst gar nicht näher kommen, sondern schien beschlossen zu haben, dass die Arbeit nun doch vorging. Zudem wollte sie sich tatsächlich nicht unbedingt von einem Mitarbeiter von Garret bei ihren kleinen Flirts erwischen lassen. Das eben war Warnung genug gewesen. Getratsche konnte sie wirklich kaum gebrauchen.

„Das ich dir den Grund meines Hier seins erklären wollte."

„Oh, der bin nicht ich?"

Renee schmunzelte ein wenig und wiegte den Kopf leicht hin und her. „Lass mich überlegen... ja -- und nein. Ihr habt eine Kronzeugin von mir gestern reinbekommen," hielt sich Renee dann doch nicht mehr länger zurück und wiederstand so Garrets kleinem Ablenkungsmanöver, als er wieder zu ihr aufrutschte und seinen Arm hinter ihr auf das Sofa legte. „Eine gewisse Rita Greenspan. 27 Jahre alt..."

„Oh ja... Jordan und Detective Hoyt arbeiten an dem Fall," nickte Garret und versuchte Renees missbilligenden Blick bei der Erwähnung von Jordan zu ignorieren. „Ich wusste nicht, dass die Tote für dich wichtig ist, denn..."

„Natürlich nicht. Ansonsten wäre sie nicht Jor..."

„Tot?", fragte Garret sarkastisch und stand auf.

„Sie war nicht in Gefahr," fuhr Renee ein bisschen gekränkt auf. „Ansonsten hätte sie Schutz bekommen."

„Ja, man sieht wie sie nicht in Gefahr war," ließ sich Garret nicht nehmen und ging, gefolgt von einem getroffenen Blick von Renee, zur Tür. „Am besten bring ich dich zu ihr und Jordan kann dir erklären, was sie schon herausgefunden hat."

---

"Ich glaub mich knutscht ein Elch," Woody starrte das kleine grüne Gummibärchen in Jordans Autopsieinstrument fassungslos an. „Das hat sie umgebracht?"

„Keine Ahnung.. es steckte jedenfalls in ihrem Hals," Jordan starrte selbst darauf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hat keine Anzeichen eines Erstickungstodes. Ich geb's an Nigel weiter. Vielleicht findet sich ja irgendetwas, das uns weiterhilft. Und dann sehen wir mal, was das Tox-Gutachten ergibt...," Jordan stoppte im Satz und sah zur Tür, die gerade aufgegangen war und man sie mit Garrets und Walcotts Auftauchen überraschte. Woody drehte sich herum und sah mit einem unglücklichen Gesicht den beiden entgegen. Zwei Führungskräfte hier bei der einzigen Leiche im Raum konnte ja nur Ärger für ihn und Jordan bedeuten.

„Jordan, Woody," nickte Garret und zeigte dann auf die Leiche von Rita Greenspan, während sich Renee nicht lange mit Höfflichkeitsfloskeln aufhielt und einfach nur auf Informationen wartete. „Ms Walcott ist wegen der Leiche von Greenspan hier. Sie war Kronzeugin für die Staatsanwaltschaft."

Erstaunt hörte Woody auf... das gab dem Fall eine interessante Wendung. Und falls sie es hier mit einem Mord zu tun hatten, würde das seinen Kreis der Verdächtigen enorm einengen.

„Und, was haben Sie schon?", Renee versuchte nicht zu genau auf die Leiche zu achten, die auf der Bahre geöffnet dalag. Bei all ihren persönlichen Besuchen hatte sie sich daran einfach nicht gewöhnen können. Die Geruchsmischung aus Ammoniak, Desinfektionsmitteln, Blut und menschlicher Verwesung war zu viel für ihre Nase. Auch wenn sie sonst nicht sehr empfindlich war, verstand sie immer noch nicht wie Menschen wie Garret und Jordan damit freiwillig ihr Geld verdienen konnten.

„Gummibärchen gefällig," grinsend hob Jordan das grüne Gummitier hoch. Renee verzog keine Miene, während Garret sich mit einem kurzen, tadelnden Blick begnügte. „Wir haben das im Hals der Toten gefunden.", fügte Jordan erklärend hinzu, grinste aber weiter breit.

„Und das hilft uns weiter, weil ...?", ungeduldig und gereizt zog Renee fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Weil... wir damit vielleicht eine Spur haben," mutmaßte Jordan abweisend. „Aber Näheres wissen wir wohl erst, wenn Nigel sich der Süßigkeit angenommen hat," Jordan ließ das Gummibärchen in eine Schale fallen. „Das bekommt erst mal Nigel. Und sonst hab ich noch nicht viel. Sie ist nicht erstickt. Jedenfalls nicht an dem Gummibären. Aber sie scheint eine Lähmung erlitten zu haben. Ihre Lungen und auch die Nervenbahnen... das muss ich mir noch genauer ansehen."

Nicht sehr zufrieden über die Antwort wandte sich Renee an Woody. „Und Sie Det. Hoyt? Was haben Sie anzubieten?"

„Nun," Woody zog seinen Notizblock hervor und schlug ihn auf. „Wir wissen, dass die Tote acht Stunden vor ihrem auffinden die Zentrale angerufen hatte und eine Anzeige machte. Jemand würde um ihr Haus schleichen. Als die Streife eine halbe Stunde später eintraf, machte ihr niemand auf. Sie brachen die Tür auf, fanden aber niemanden im Haus. Es gab keine Spuren eines gewaltsamen Eindringens noch Spuren auf eine weitere Person im Haus. Offenbar war Ms Greenspan nach ihrem Anruf einfach aus dem Haus spaziert. Acht Stunden später gab es einen Anruf, dass man eine Leiche zwischen Müllsäcken, nur wenige Blocks von ihrem Haus entfernt, gefunden hätte. Ms. Greenspan. Das ist leider alles."

„Nicht gerade viel," seufzte Renee. „Tun Sie alles, um herauszufinden wie sie gestorben ist. Wenn es Mord ist, möchte ich Beweise haben, dass es Lenny Ebbs war."

„Lenny wer," fragte Jordan, während sie sich schon wieder über die Leich beugte.

„Lenny Ebbs. Der größte Betrüger und Steuerhinterzieher, den Massaschusets hervorbringen konnte. Mein Stab versucht ihn schon seit fünf Jahren zu überführen. Rita Greenspan war für ihn in der Buchhaltung tätig und war endlich bereit gegen ihn auszusagen. Wenn jetzt auch noch Mord dazu käme wäre das wunderbar. Dann würde ich ihn höchstpersönlich in den Zeugenstand zerren."

„Ich glaube Ms Greenspan sieht das etwas anders," merkte Jordan spitz an und bekam außer einem Augenverdrehen von Renee keine Antwort darauf, ehe die Staatsanwältin aus der Autopsie stürmte. Garret schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und ging mit den Worten: „War das nötig, Jordan?" Renee nach, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Meine Güte... die zwei vereint sind schlimmer als die Pest," stöhnte Jordan und griff nach der Schale. „Da ist mir Ärger im Paradies lieber. Bringst du das mal Nigel? Nicht das wir bei dem hoch wichtigen Fall einen Fehler begehen."

Woody nahm ihr die Schale ab und nickte. „Keine Sorge.. Ich hafte persönlich dafür... und freu dich doch wenigsten ein bisschen für Garrets gute Stimmung."

Oh und wie sie das tat, dachte Jordan, als sie Woody hinterher sah. Das verbesserte gleich ein wenig das Arbeitsklima. Aber wenn das bedeutete, dass sie mit Walcott an einem Fall arbeiten musste, verzichtete sie auf gute Laune.

---

**Ein Tag später  
**  
„Hm..," Woody stand ein bisschen hilflos in der Küche von Rita Greenspan und ließ seinen Blick hin und her schweifen. Alles war ordentlich aufgeräumt und so sauber. Wenn er eines Tages plötzlich sterben sollte, würde er solch eine Ordnung nicht hinterlassen. Drei Tage altes Geschirr in der Küche, Wäsche in der Waschmaschine, ungelesene Zeitungen auf dem Couchtisch, in jeder Ecke ein Paar alte Socken.. nicht der beste Eindruck, den er da hinterlassen würde. Am besten er räumte heute Abend gleich mal etwas auf.. nur für alle Fälle... _und was für ein komischer Gedanke_, schob er gleich hinter her und schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst.

„Schon was gefunden," riss ihn Jordans Stimme aus dem Nebenraum aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ehm.. nein," er gab sich einen Ruck, löste sich aus seiner Starre und begann wahllos ein paar Küchenschränkchen und Schubladen zu öffnen. Überall die gleiche Ordnung. „Und du?"

„Nichts," tauchte Jordan in der Küche auf und stellte ihren Koffer auf die Theke. „Offenbar haben deine Kollegen nichts wichtiges übersehen."

„Kann es doch nicht geben.. irgendetwas ist hier passiert und es ist vor unserer Nase... nur wir sehen es nicht..."

„Apropos Nase.. riechst du das auch?" Jordan rümpfte ihre Nase und sah sich kurz um. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Tretmülleimer neben der Hintertür. Sie sahen sich einen Moment an, ehe Jordan hinübereilte und auf den Öffner trat. Sie verzogen beide sofort das Gesicht, als sich der bestialische Gestand in der Küche ausbreitete. „Puh.. das stinkt wie tote Katze..."

„Fass nichts an," warnte Woody unnötigerweise, hielt sich die eine Hand vor die Nase und schnappte sich eine Zwange aus seinem Koffer. Damit wühlte er im Mülleimer herum und fand nichts außer leeren Dosen, ein halb verwestes Stück Steak, zusammengefaultes, altes Obst und schließlich... eine offene Tüte Gummibärchen. „Wenn das nicht mal ein Treffer ist..."

„Ein Lob darauf, dass Ms. Überordentlich ihren Müll noch nicht hinausgebracht hatte, bevor sie starb. Dank der Geruchsentwicklung, wäre uns das sonst nie aufgefallen. Wieso haben die Spurenermittler nicht da reingekuckt? Ich dachte der Müll ist das A und O."

„Sie wussten nicht nach was sie genau suchten. Oder? Wir wissen doch auch erst seit heute Morgen, dass das Bärchen vergiftet ist. Ich sag's ja immer Jordan.. im Detail liegt der Hund begraben."

---

Nigel saß über ein Mikroskop gebeugt, als etwa neben ihm mit einem leisen Rums auf den Tisch fiel. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und entdeckte Woody und Jordan neben sich stehen. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln blickte er von ihnen neben sich auf den Tisch. Seine Miene erhellte sich ein wenig. „Oh .. ihr habt mir Nervennahrung mitgebacht?" Erstaunt griff er nach der offenen Tüte Gummibärchen. „Das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen...und gleich noch Importware. Wusstet ihr, dass es irgendwie Gesetz ist, dass man, greift man in eine Tüte hinein, nur die roten erwischt..."

„Ich würde davon nichts probieren," unterbrach ihn Jordan, bevor sie sich noch eine Belehrung über das Vernaschen von Gummibärchen anhören durften. „Jedenfalls nicht bevor du es nicht analysiert hast. Wir haben das im Müll von Greenspan entdeckt."

„Aha... teuer Geschmack. Ist bestimmt nicht billig. Bekommt man nicht an jeder Ecke," Nigel schnupperte in die Tüte hinein. „Riecht unverdächtig. Aber nur keine Sorge, der liebe Nigel bekommt das alles schon noch raus, vergiftete Gummibären, den Importeur, die Käufer..."

„Fang einfach an , okay?", grinste Jordan.

„Ja also.. da gebe es nur ein kleines, ein klitzekleines Problemchen," lachte Nigel nervös auf und sah sich im Labor um. Außer Bug, der im hinteren Teil an ein paar Larven arbeitete, war niemand da, der mithören konnte. „Also.. ich hab irgendwie heute Morgen dieses kleine grüne Biest verlegt."

„Was.. was will er uns damit sagen?", entsetzt sah Woody zwischen Nigel und Jordan hin und her und versuchte sich nicht vorzustellen, was das für seine Karriere bedeuten würde. „Was will er uns damit sagen, Jordan?"

--

„Verloren?" Garret spuckte das Wort regelrecht wütend aus, spießte dabei Nigel mit einem bitterbösen Blick auf und ließ Nigel darunter schrumpfen.

„Na ja so würde ich das jetzt nicht gerade sagen, Dr. M," wandte sich Nigel hilflos. „Aber..."

„Halten sie einfach Ihre Klappe Nigel," Garret runzelte die Stirn und lief im Büro auf und ab. Wie sollte er das nur Renee beichten?

„Wir haben doch noch die ganze Tüte," versuchte Jordan ihren Kollegen ein wenig in Schutz zunehmen. „Und wenn wir etwas nachweisen können, das in der Tüte war..."

„Ist das noch lange kein Beweis für das Eine, das in ihrem Hals steckte," wütete Garret weiter und warf seine Brille auf den Tisch. „Das ist ein Fall der Staatsanwaltschaft. Fehler sind nicht erlaubt, außer wir wollen erneut riskieren, dass man uns den Laden auseinander nimmt."

Nigel schluckte und nickte stumm. Einmal verhaftet worden zu sein reichte ihm völlig, erst recht, dass man eine ihrer Leichen dazu benutzt hatte sie vorzuführen. Musste in seinen Augen nicht unbedingt noch einmal sein.

„Tun Sie Ihr Möglichstes," seufzte Garret schließlich und wusste tief in sich, dass aufregen ja gar nichts nutzte. Seine Leute hatten ihn noch nie im Stich gelassen und wenn es jemand schaffte aus diesem kleinen Patzer etwas zu machen, dann sie.

Jordan und Nigel zogen es vor zu schweigen, als sie das Büro ihres Chefs verließen und zogen die Tür hinter sich aufatmend zu.

„Ging ja noch mal gut," murmelte Nigel. „Es tut mir wirklich leid Jordan. Ich hatte Woodys Schälchen auf meinem Tisch stehen und als ich zurückkam war es weg."

„Ist schon gut... wer auch immer es genommen hat, wird sich bestimmt noch daran erinnern. Ein Schälchen mit einem Gummibärchen kann sich doch nicht in Luft auflösen..."

„Von was redet ihr da," Bug bog gerade aus einem Flur zu ihnen ein und hatte nur noch den Teil mit dem Gummibärchen aufgeschnappt.

„Von diesem fiesen, gemeinen und ziemlich dummen Gummibärendieb", brummte Nigel düster. „Der so unverfroren war mir einen vergifteten Beweis vom Tisch zu stehlen. Ach ich Trottel," verlegen schlug sich Nigel vor den Mund. „Ich hab die Tüte jetzt auch einfach so auf meinem Tisch liegen."

Bug musste auf einmal husten, schlug sich gegen die Brust und wirkte ziemlich blass. „Vergiftet? Du meinst diese Dinger sind..."

„Oh Gott Bug," entfuhr es Jordan. „Du hast doch nicht..."

Nigel, so wütend er noch über den Verlust des Beweismittels war, musste breit grinsen. „Wenn da mal nicht der nächste Leichensack wartet, mein Freund."

„Du findest das komisch ja," fuhr Bug auf. „Also ich würde so etwas fahrlässige Tötung nenne. Du kannst doch nicht einfach so etwas herumliegen lassen ohne eine entsprechende Warnung."

„Es hat ja auch niemand ein Schildchen aufgestellt mit „Bitte bedienen," Nigel sah Bug aufmerksam ins Gesicht, langte dann an sein linkes Auge und zog ihm das Lid herunter, bis ihm Bug auf die Finger klopfte.

„Lass das."

„Ich hab nur nachgesehen, ob du eine gefährliche Pupillenverfärbung hast. Verspürst du schon irgendwelche Atmungsschwierigkeiten? Trockenen Hals? Ist die schlecht oder hast du dich übergeben?"

„Nein. Ich meine es ist schon eine Stunde her als ich.. also du.. du..," Bug sah entsetzt und in Panik zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ich verklage dich, wenn ich.."

„Wenn du noch Zeit dazu hast," grinste Nigel, doch da war Bug schon in heller Panik davon geeilt.

„Findest du das wirklich komisch," meinte schließlich Jordan besorgt, als sie weitergingen.

„Nein, aber was sollte ich denn machen? Bug noch mehr Panik vermitteln?"

„Was wenn die Tüte wirklich vergiftet ist?"

„Dann haben wir genug Mittel, um an ein Gegengift heranzukommen. Bug braucht gar nicht so hysterisch über den Flur hüpfen und nach unserem Toxikologen fragen."

„Gut," grinste Jordan etwas beruhigter. „Dann verrate mir endlich, was das Tox-Gutachten genaues über das Bärchen verrät. Heute Morgen war das so zwischen Tür und Angel. Nicht das wir doch noch um Bug trauern gehen müssen.."

„Also, du wirst mir das nie glauben, aber das Bärchen war vollgepumpt mit Schlangegift. Genauer gesagt mit dem Gift einer Seeschlange. Übrigens die giftigste Schlange der Welt und natürlich wie kann es anders sein, kommt sie in Australien vor. Die brauchen für ihr Land bald einen Waffenschein," Nigel musste lachen, aber als Jordan nicht einstimmte, nahm er sich wieder zusammen. „Das Gift hat einen hohen Anteil an Neurotoxinen. Das hat Lähmungen beim Opfer zur folge. Bei einem Menschen kann die Wirkung nach einer halben Stunde einsetzen. Aber .. das Interessanteste.. Folgeerscheinungen sind Angstzustände."

„Was erklären würde, wieso Greenspan Einbrecher vermutete und die Polizei anriefe," nickte Jordan zufrieden über eine gefundene Erklärung.

„Genau," stimmte Nigel zu. „Nebenbei empfinden die Opfer auch Unruhe oder Euphorie. Bei Greenspan tippe ich auf ersteres. Das hat sie wohl vor die Tür getrieben. Die ersten Anzeichen einer Nervenlähmung zeigen sich dann meist erst nach mehr als 30 Minuten - Trockenheitsgefühl im Hals, eine Zungenlähmung, gefolgt von Übelkeit und Erbrechen. Und dann setzt langsam die Lähmung des Körpers ein, beginnend mit den Beinen, aufsteigend über die Bauch- und Brustmuskulatur. Du musst dir das mal vorstellen, am Ende kann man nur noch über das Zwerchfell atmen. Du bisst die ganze Zeit bei vollem Bewusstsein, während du auf jemanden, der an dir vorbeiläuft, den Eindruck machst, du würdest schlafen."

„Was für ein grauen voller Tod," gab Jordan leise zum Ausdruck. „Die arme Frau. Da muss sie schon jemand sehr hassen. Aber wieso hatte sie das Gummibärchen noch im Hals?"

„Ich würde sagen ein kleines Leckermäulchen wie sie, wird sich für den Weg Proviant eingesteckt haben. Ihr habt doch in ihren Manteltaschen Gummibärchen gefunden?"

„Ja grüne," nickte Jordan und stieß die Tür zum Labor auf.

„Eben.. grün scheint ihre Farbe gewesen zu sein und grün werde ich mir jetzt aus der Tüte vornehmen..."

---

Am selben Abend, Renees Wohnung 

„Besser," Garret fuhr Renee mit seinem Daumen mit sanften Druck über die Schulter, während sie sich mit einem nicht so begeisterten Seufzer nach vorne beugte und nach ihrem Glas Rotwein griff.

„Nicht wirklich."

„Ich hab' ja auch erst damit angefangen.", er ließ den Daumen ein bisschen kreisen, griff dann mit beiden Händen fester zu und massierte Renees Schultern ausgiebig, während sie ruhig hielt, ihren Kopf je nach Bewegung etwas zur Seite neigte und still genoss. Die leise Musik im Hintergrund tat ihr übriges dazu, um ein bisschen Entspannung zu finden. Der Tag war lange gewesen, das Chaos im Büro wegen der toten Kronzeugin war unvorstellbar groß und jetzt auch noch mit der schlechten Neuigkeit verschwundener Beweismittel aus der Gerichtsmedizin verdammt ärgerlich.

Langsam ging Garret wieder über nur mit dem Daumen die Verspannung auszustreichen, ließ seine Hand höher wandern, fuhr ihr über den verspannten Nacken weiter den Hals hinauf und ließ sich hinreißen, sich nach vorne zu beugen, um ihr den Nacken zu küssen, während er sie von hinten umschlang und einfach ein bisschen den Gefühlen die Oberhand ließ. Renee wehrte sich nicht, lehnte sich sogar in seine Umarmung hinein und drehte den Kopf leicht, damit er mit seinen Küssen jeden Zentimeter Haut bedecken konnte. Als er jedoch anfing an ihren Knöpfen zu spielen, versteifte sie sich unter ihm und irritiert hielt er inne.

„Hör auf... das ist nicht fair. Ich will doch eigentlich wütend sein."

„Davon bekommst du nur noch mehr Kopfschmerzen."

„Die hab ich sowieso schon. Wenn ich daran denke, was du mir eben erst erzählt hast. Ich meine wie kannst du nur mit diesen Haufen unfähiger Menschen zusammenarbeiten..."

„Jetzt mach mal aber halb lang, Renee," Garret löste die Umarmung und rutschte ein Stück von ihr weg. „Es ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir gar nichts in der Hand. Nigel hat immerhin herausgefunden, dass die grünen Bären mit einem Schlangengift vergiftet waren und..."

„Und er hat das Hauptbeweisstück verloren. Sehr witzig, Garret. Es ist schon unangenehm genug, den Geschworenen ein Gummibärchen als Tatwaffe vorzulegen. Wie soll ich dann erst die Jury davon überzeugen, dass möglicherweise ein grünes Bärchen im Hals der Toten steckte und nicht vielleicht ein rotes, oder doch gelbes?"

„Du übertreibst maßlos. Wir haben ihren Mageninhalt und der belegt eindeutig, dass sie eine Vorliebe für grüne Bären hatte. Wir finden das andere schon wieder. Und wenn nicht, dann finden wir etwas anderes, dass uns den Täter liefert. Schließlich kommt nicht jeder an dieses Gift heran, und wir haben auch noch keine Fingerabdrücke genommen. Die Tüte befindet sich noch in der Klebstoffdampfkammer. Also hab Geduld."

„Ich habe lange genug Geduld mit deinen Mitarbeiter gehabt. Aber irgendwann reicht es. Du weißt wie wichtig der Fall für mich ist und du überträgst ihn Jordan und ausgerechnet diesem ständig alles besser wisserischen Briten.."

„Es reicht Renee. Das du wütend bist versteh ich ja, aber deswegen musst du niemanden beleidigen, der weiß was er in seinem Job zu tun hat und..., ach verdammt..," Garret wurde durch das Klingeln seines Handys unterbrochen. Renee verdrehte nur die Augen und stand auf. Garret versuchte sich erst gar nicht dafür zu entschuldigen und nahm ab. „Macy?"

‚_Dr. M.. ich hab was wir gesucht haben. Greenspan kaufte die Importware in einem kleinen dt. Delikatessen laden, Downtown. Aber.. ich wäre nicht Nigel, wenn das schon alles wäre. Dank meines unglaublichen Charmes und der Fähigkeit genau zu wissen, was eine nicht unbedingt mehr attraktive, aber von Heimweh geplagten Immigrantin hören möchte..."_

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie meine Geduld heute schon längst überstrapaziert haben, Nigel?"

„_Hab schon verstanden, fass ich mich also kurz... Ms Greenspan hatte eine Vorliebe für grünes Gummizeug," Nigel musste bei dem Gedanken an die Doppeldeutigkeit lachen, aber als es am anderen Ende ungemein still blieb, räusperte er sich. „Ja also.. grüne Gummibären, grüne Lakritzstangen... ganz wie wir schon festgestellt haben. Und das würde erklären, wieso ..."_

„Wieso nur die grünen Bären vergiftet waren," beendete Garret Nigels Ausführung in Angst, das noch mehr kam. „Danke.. machen Sie weiter." Garret legte auf und sah hinüber zu Renee, die an ihr Fenster getreten war und sich zu ihm herumdrehte, als er auflegte. „Meine unfähigen Leute, haben eine erste Spur."

"Ach Garret bitte nicht..."

„Nein ist schon gut. Ich hab schon verstanden," er stand auf, trank den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas und lief an die Garderobe. „Ich fahr selbst ins Institut und sehe nach, was der Fingerabdruck macht. Bevor auch ich noch in einen Topf geworfen werde."

Ehe Renee fragen konnte, was herausgefunden worden war, noch bevor sie sich entschuldigen konnte, war Garret mit einem schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck aus der Tür verschwungen. Frustriert stieß Renee die Luft aus und fasste sich an den verspannten Nacken, der einmal mehr unter ihren ewigen Zankereien zu leiten hatte, einschließlich ihres armen Kopfes.

--

**Institut, am nächsten Morgen**

„Würdest du mir jetzt endlich verraten, was das Gutachten ergeben hat," Bug stand mit einem Gesicht neben Nigel, als hätte er Essig getrunken und war kurz davor seine sonst so wunderschön gepflegte Ruhe aufzugeben.

„Du meinst, du möchtest wirklich wissen, wie lange und wie grausam dein Tod sein wird?"

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig." Bug verdrehte die Augen, während Nigel mit seinem Kugelschreiber einen Strich auf ein Blattpapier neben vielen anderen setzte.

„Wenn du es noch einmal sagst, haben wir ein Dutzenden in zwei Minuten. Das ist neuster Rekord," grinste Nigel zu Bug auf und sah dann ein, dass er Bug genug hatte leiden lassen. „Okay.. beruhig dich wieder. Vergiftet waren nur die grünen und zwar mit Seeschlangengift, du wärst innerhalb acht Stunden gestorben, hättest du davon etwas erwischt. Also.. da du Gartenzwerg noch auf zwei Beinen stehst, hast du offensichtlich keine grünen erwischt."

„Nein..," erleichtert stieß Bug die Luft aus. „Ich esse nur die gelben." Gott sei Dank, schickte er hinterher und tat lässig locker, als wäre die Panik eben nur gespielt gewesen. Trotzdem verschwand Nigels Grinsen nicht und das machte Bug nervöser, als ihm lieb war.

„Tja Gevatter Tod gerade noch mal von der Schippe gesprungen. Ich hoffe du hast deine Lehre daraus gezogen, nicht ungefragt an die Sachen andere Leute zu gehen.."

„Ehm.. war das Thunfischsandwich im Kühlschrank etwa auch ein Beweisstück..," grinsend verließ Bug das Labor, während Nigel mit einem eigenen, sehr erleichterten Lächeln über Bugs Zustand, sein gesamtes Klemmbrett nachwarf, das laut klappernd gegen die Schwingtür fiel ...

---

Der Schlüsselbund fiel krachend auf seinen Schreibtisch und Garret sah wenig erbaut auf, als er Renee in der Tür stehen sah. „Ich dachte du hättest gerne deinen Wagen zurück..."

Garret griff nach dem Autoschlüssel, den er in der Eile und in seiner Wut über ihr Verhalten, gestern Abend tatsächlich hatte bei Renee liegen gelassen. Aber sein Stolz hatte ihn lieber in ein Taxi gezwungen anstatt noch einmal zu ihr zurückzugehen.

„Spar dir ein Danke," Renee schloss die Tür und trat an seinen Schreibtisch. Sie musterte ihn einen Moment, dann atmete sie einmal tief durch. „Ich bin eigentlich hergekommen, um mich zu entschuldigen. Und da du weißt wie schwer mir so etwas fällt.. unterbrich mich einfach nicht." Sie wartete auf sein Nicken, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Ich hatte kein Recht gestern Kritik zu üben, aber du musst verstehen, wenn eine Kronzeugin ermordet wird... dann habe sogar ich einen gewissen Druck auf meinen Schultern lasten. Ich möchte nicht, dass der Fall wegen so einer Kleinigkeit scheitert."

„Das verstehe ich doch," seufzte Garret. Und das tat er wirklich. Er hatte wie so oft übereilt verletzt reagiert, ohne darüber nachzudenken, welche Auswirkung das wirklich für Renee haben konnte. „Darum setzt dich und schau dir das an," er reichte ihr ein Akte, kaum das sie mit fragendem Blick platz genommen hatte. Sie öffnete die Akte und zog erstaunt die Augebrauen in die Höhe. „Das ist.. seid ihr euch sicher?"

„Was für eine Frage."

„Und wieder.. entschuldige bitte. So war das nicht gemeint."

„So langsam könnte ich mich daran gewöhnen," schmunzelte Garret Renee über den Tisch hinweg an. „Aber schon gut. Zieh los und nagle deinen Ebbs fest und gewinne den Fall. Überzeugender als sein Fingerabdruck auf der Tüte kann wohl nichts sein. Abgesehen von der Kameraaufzeichnung der Apotheke für den Kauf von Spritzen, sein Schwager, der im Zoo arbeitet und längst zugegeben hat, das Gift für ihn besorgt zu haben."

Renee stand mit Begeisterung in den Augen von ihrem Stuhl auf und klopfte gegen die Akte. „Das ist wie ein Sechser im Lotto."

„Ich weiß...," er grinste sie breit an. „Ich denke dafür, dass wir den Fehler wieder gutgemacht haben, wäre es doch angebracht diesen kleinen Sieg gebührend heute Abend zu feiern? Um sieben hier, Essen gehen, dann zu dir oder mir... ich könnte die Massage wiederholen..."

„Oh nein.. ich fall nicht schon wieder darauf rein, nachher endet das wieder in einem vergessenen Regenschirm, Autoschlüssel, Streit..."

Garret katapultierte sich aus seinem Stuhl hoch, ging langsam auf sie zu und grinste. „Na ja im Fall des Regenschirms, kannst du auch einfach gleich bei mir übernachten. Ich habe genug Regenschirme, um dir morgen einen zu leihen..."

„Ist das ein Angebot?"

„Durchaus..."

„Dann lass uns acht Uhr ausmachen. Ich werde wegen Ebbs länger arbeiten..."

„Kein Problem," Garret war inzwischen bei ihr angekommen und wurde von einer weiteren Annährung abgehalten, als sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust legte und ihn zum Stoppen brachte.

„Gut acht Uhr bei dir."

„Klingt gut."

„Ich werde pünktlich sein."

„Oh ja... ich weiß," Garret griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie von seiner Brust, um Renee an sich zu ziehen. Die Gefahr erneut gestört zu werden, ließ er einfach mal außer Acht. Es war einfach nur schön zu wissen, dass sie ein bisschen besser mit ihren Problemen umgehen konnten, als noch vor ein paar Wochen und das war es wert von einem neugierigen Mitarbeiter erwischt zu werden... zaghaft, aber sanft, trafen schließlich seine Lippen auf ihre.

--

„Ach da ist ja das Miststück."

„Bitte was?", Jordan war gerade über den Flur geeilt, als sie Nigels Stimme hörte und verwirrt umkehrte. Sie sah Nigels Kehrseite, die unter seinem Schreibtisch hervorlugte.

„Das kleine grüne Bärchen. Natürlich nicht du," Nigel kroch zurück und richte sich triumphierend auf, wobei er das Bärchen in die Höhe streckte. „Muss mir irgendwie runtergerutscht sein."

„Lass das Macy nicht hören," warnte Jordan mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich weiß.. tun wir weiter so, als hätte ich es nur verlegt," er wischt sorgfältig die Staubfusseln ab und legte das Bärchen in ein neues Schälchen. „Aber ich lass es mir nicht nehmen Dr. M meinen Fund zu präsentieren. Von wegen kein Verlass auf mich. Bei mir geht nichts verloren," murmelte Nigel während er seinen Schreibtisch verließ und auf Garrest Tür zusteuerte, kurz klopfte und eintrat...

Mit einem breiten Grinsen hörte Jordan eine Sekunde später die panische Stimme von Nigel aus dem Büro über den Flur schallen. „Oh Gott, nicht schon wieder... also ich hab nichts gesehen und nichts gehört.. ich komme später wieder und wahrscheinlich bin ich für den Rest meines Lebens blind..." Nigel stolperte rückwärts aus dem Büro und beschloss von nun an nie wieder alleine und ungefragt einen Fuß in Macys Büro zu setzten.

--

„Ich weiß, ich weiß" grinste Garret bei Renees verzweifelten Blick, kaum war Nigel wieder verschwunden. „Ich bring für die Zukunft ein Schildchen mit „Bitte nicht stören" an."

Renee versuchte ernst zu bleiben, musste dann doch schmunzeln und warf einmal alle Zweifel über Bord, um den Kuss von eben zu wiederholen. Ins kalte Wasser sprang es sich in letzter Zeit um so vieles einfacher...

ENDE


End file.
